The mutation process ultimately defines the genetic features of all populations, and hence has a bearing on the full range of issues in evolutionary genetics, inheritance, and genetic disorders.Yet, despite the centrality of mutation to biology, formidable technical barriers have constrained our understanding of the rate at which mutations arise and the molecular spectrum of their effects. We will use newly emergent technology for highly efficient genomic sequencing to define these features for four model systems: the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans, the microcrustacean Daphnia pulex, and the ciliate Paramecium tetraurelia. There are well-developed genomic resources for each of these systems, and each has a set of long-term mutation-accumulation lines in which spontaneous mutations have been accumulated for extensive periods of time in a neutral fashion. From each of these experiments, we will characterize the entirety or a large fraction of several parallel lines, yielding the full spectrum of base-substitutional changes, the size spectrum of insertions and deletions, the fluidity of various forms of repetitive DNAs ranging from homopolymeric runs to tandem repeats of moderate size, and the insertion/excision rates of mobile elements. The contextual dependency of these features will be evaluated with respect to neighboring-base composition, transcription and replication activity, and meiotic recombination rate. In addition to bearing on the mutational basis of genetic disorders, the results will be relevant to a broad array of unsolved issues in evolutionary genetics, including the extent to which: mutation causes genomic expansion vs. contraction, mutational hot (or cold) spots exist, and silent sites in protein-coding genes, introns, and other noncoding sites are under selection. By serving as a null model for genomic change, the unprecedented and unbiased spectrum of mutational effects that emerges from this study will also provide a permanent resource for future studies on natural variation at the molecular level in these well-studied species.